yumes_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Code Adam
Code Adam is the intelligent force behind the Doom Dimension's energies and powers, contained in an orb like the Sacred Orb on Neathia. Code Adam selects sentients to act as as his influence on the outer world. His abilities are limited to the interior of the Doom Dimension, and through the body of his chosen sentient. His uncanny ability to see the dual stream of Futures-what will happen and what needs to happen-gives Adam the responisbility of intervening with the natural order of the universe to ensure that the future that must happen does so. Description Code Adam is intelligence of the Cursed Orb, the negative opposite of the Sacred orb on Neathia; unlike his twin, Code Eve , Code Adam radiates negative energy which saps Bakugan's powers and energy, and transforms that energy into his own power, which he in turn gives to the Doom Royalty for their use. He uses the Doom Dimension to contain dangerous Bakugan, making himself a jailer. Within the Doom Dimension, he is all-powerful, but he relies entirely on Yumeí , the current Doom Royalty, to do his will in the outside Universe. Personality Code Adam believes himself to be the all-knowing steward of the universe, however, he does not suffer from arrogance: he is slow and patient with all he does, but is unafraid to use swift action to correct the wayward commonality. Adam's deep understanding makes him sympathetic to those who are lost in their lives, but he has no compassion for the ones that become his enemies. Yumeí's stubborn nature is the one thing that causes Adam to act in an annoyed way: he often calls her foolish and shortsighted, claiming she doesn't understand. Adam often has to force Yumeí into listening to him. Powers and Abilities Portals Adam can create portals to anywhere without detection, but cannot go through portals himself. Petrification Adam can turn anything or anyone to solid stone. Living organisms are kept alive in an unmoving, unchanging state, without any needs. When awakened, all life processes resume function as they were in the moment before they were frozen. Telepathy Adam can communicate to others through their thoughts, but only while in the Doom Dimension. Doom Royalty and holders of Doom Cards can be contacted outside the Dimension. Temporal Influence Adam has the ability to slow or speed up the effects of time on people or objects; he can stop physical aging, freeze time, and make time pass faster. His presence in the Doom DImension creates a time lapse, where time in the rest of the universe doesn't pass, or passes erratically, while no time flows inside the Dimension. Circumstance Code Adam is contained inside the Cursed Orb, just as his twin, Code Eve, is within the Sacred Orb. He cannot leave the Doom Dimension, but is near omnipotent within the Dimension. Adam's job is to maintain balance between good and evil in the universe, as well as being the jailer to the evil bakugan. He uses the sentient, humanoid races of the universe as Doom Royalty and as his influence in the outside world. The Royalty can act as Adam's host when needs be, but generally, he allows them to live their lives as they see fit. The only time Adam can leave the orb is when he creates a manifestation out of Doom Energy or when he uses a sentient being as a host. When being controlled, Adam's voice comes out of the Host's mouth, and their eyes glow purple.